Fruit Cup
by Trinity Stark
Summary: When Providence stumbles across a teenager with a few secrets to him will Caesar be able to unlock them? Will the Teenager allow him to figure them out?
1. Chapter 1

Providence mobile unit one was doing the routine rout when it spotted an EVO heading down an alley. Halting the Grunts moved in to try and corner the EVO only to have the young male fight back.

"Get your hands off me! Let me go!" A spiky raven haired young man scowled hanging between two older men his hands cuffed behind his back.

"Sorry Kid it's nothing personal." Said one of the Grunts tossing the young man in the back of the unit.

Landing on his back side the young man scowled shifting around his eyes narrowed. Sitting with his back to them the young man glared. This was a fine time to get caught.

He knew they'd been collaring Evo's from around for a while.

He never thought though that it would happen to him. He was too smart, he was too fast. When the collar was snapped around his neck he fought tooth and nail against it. His eyes went white his lips parting as he let out a loud scream of pain. He'd survive he had to fingers clenched a long black tail whipped side to side behind him as he went to his knees.

That sheer stubbornness would over ride the collar's influence he'd black out into blessed darkness the collar smoking and useless around his neck. His fingers relaxed as he dropped to his knees his cheek meeting floor as he lay.

Something smelled odd was that antiseptic?

He heard breathing and voices where was this place?

"What was that?!" Said a voice on the edge of his consciousness, that smell it was heavenly what was it? Red eyes opened as he sat up slowly his hands on the floor.

"Stay down son no one wants to hurt you but your dangerous." Said one of the grunts a knee on his back in an effort to keep him down. For a moment the young man lay pressed down before his eyes narrowed.

They could not restrain him he was not a child! Fingers flexed nails clawing the floor before he sat up on his hands and knees to stare at his captors face to face. The woman in black made the hair on the back of his neck rise his tail puffing up as he let out a soft growl.

"Keep him restrained Gentlemen, I don't want any foul ups on this. We need to find out how he managed to throw off the collar and fix it." Said the woman before noticing the young man was awake.

"This could be a problem, good morning young man or should I call you Gabriel?" She continued walking forwards one hand reaching to grip his hair yanking him to his feet.

A sharp hiss would come before he'd growl his eyes narrowing he did not like this woman.

"Yes I'm sure you'll talk given the right motivation. He's like an Animal Caesar, study him and figure out how he threw it off.." The woman dropped him on his knees once more before turning walking from the room leaving him in the company of one Caesar Salazar who looked down before crouching.

"Don't mind her I think her collar is too tight, can you stand up?" One hand rested against the younger male's black hair fingers gently moving through them as Caesar spoke in a soft gentle voice. Red eyes looked to the older male before warily the younger sat up his tail curling around his waist.

"Interesting tail you have there, may I see it?" Caesar was being polite with this young man. He knew there was intelligence somewhere in that mind.

Slowly the dark eyes regarded him before that tail uncurled from around the tattered shirt hem to flick at the taller male. Catching the tail gently in one hand Caesar started to check it for any damage. Finding none he soon released it raising one brow as he heard a rather particular sound. It almost reminded him of a cat purring looking around thinking that something else had gotten loose he was missing what was right under his nose.

For a moment it kept going then the sound stopped those red eyes regarding him curiously once more.

"You stopped.." That voice was so soft if he hadn't been close enough he would have missed it Caesar thought to himself before he looked down speaking quietly. "What was that?"

"You stopped, it felt good soothing in a way." Slowly the younger male leaned closer his tail curling around one wrist the tip flicking gently against the skin.

"Was that you purring? How are you able to?" Started Caesar before the young man snorted. What ever spell the older male had woven through the gentle touch of the tail was being undone and soon the young man was unwrapping his tail starting to turn away. Without thinking about it one hand reached out gripping that collar. "Where do you think your going? Did you forget your my problem now monkey?" Asked Caesar before looking down as the young man snorted.

Monkey indeed thought the young man before he shook his head. "Not a Monkey, what ever gave you that idea?"

The young man frowned when Caesar did not release his collar one brow raising before his eyes narrowed. "Are you going to release me.." Asked the young man looking slightly annoyed.

"I told you, your my problem now which means you'll have to come with me." said Caesar in return his mouth curving in a slight smile. "My apologies Monkey." Continued Caesar looking apologetic.

"My name is Gabriel, and I do not have to go with you anywhere." Gabriel glared before starting to try and pull back. Caesar was ready for this and curled his fingers around that tail squeezing slowly.

The white hot pain curled from his back side making him arch eyes widening before he went to his knees what little strength he had from his little nap of sorts leaving him.

"Let go damn it that hurts!" Gabriel said as his cheek met the floor.

"Sorry little Monkey I can't have you running around as you wish, I'll get in trouble if I do something like that." Said Caesar his fingers soothing that soft fur before he reached scooping the younger up who growled loudly.

"I can walk on my own!" Said Gabriel looking annoyingly at Caesar who just smiled.

"I know you can, but I can not resist doing this for some reason." Said Caesar that smile never dwindling from his lips as he walked.

For a moment Gabriel was about ready to rip this man's head off his hands inching towards that perfect neck before he stopped his eyes sinking closed. That scent that reached his nose was perfect. For a lack of anything else it was heavenly. His head tilting as he followed the scent his nose resting against Caesar's neck. It was then that Gabriel's tail uncurled drooping to hang as he simply relaxed.

Who the hell was this man that could hold such power over him?! Gabriel had no idea what was going on but his body seemed to know. His cheeks reddening as he squirmed he wanted to be as far away from this man as he could be suddenly. He kicked and scratched his eyes large. This was when Gabriel learned a very important lesson about Caesar. Caesar did not like being kicked and once more that hand found his tail and squeezed. Gabriel let out a soft whimper his eyes sinking closed a few tears clinging to his eye lashes as he bit his own lip to keep from shouting. His body went limp once more obviously a reflex to the pain his body cradled in Caesar's arms once more.

"Your going to be a good boy and let me carry you now without fussing." Said Caesar walking forwards quietly his eyes looking to Gabriel who slowly let his head drop onto the man's shoulder looking absolutely defeated.

"..Fine just don't squeeze any more.." Gabriel didn't look happy, but he wouldn't make a fuss.

"I won't as long as you behave." said Caesar opening the door to the labs quietly.

Gabriel allowed it, he was allowing himself to be carried like a child. Not that he liked it no, but for reason he was allowing it. Perhaps it was the fact he did not want his tail grabbed again or maybe he just was too tired to fight back. As soon as he got his strength back though he'd teach this man a lesson.

For a moment he relaxed in Caesar's arms he had to admit it felt nice to be held in such a way. Then after a moment he started to fuss once more shifting to get comfortable. Caesar allowed this the boy wasn't kicking him so it didn't bother him. For a moment red eyes looked into dark eyes before he shifted that red gaze away from Caesar once more.

Caesar was sure that there was intelligence in there, but how to bring it out? For a while he studied the boy watching him pace in the containment unit before the boy crouched down. Caesar was tempted all of a sudden to say something but decided to just watch. For a moment there was nothing no movement nothing. It was like the boy even stopped breathing but the cell was showing he was in perfect health. A little malnourished perhaps from being on the streets, but other then that there was nothing wrong with him.

"What to do about this.. Without Holiday this job just keeps getting off track more and more." Said Caesar to himself. Caesar was so into what he was thinking he missed the boy standing up and now watching him. Both hands rested on the window of the cell as he watched the Doctor pace. For a moment Gabriel was at a cross road, did he show his intelligence? Did he continue to play dumb, and let them believe he was an animalistic fool? He would truly gain nothing by remaining dumb like this. Was he willing though to allow himself to give in like this?

Red eyes watched Caesar before finally he watched the man settle down in front of a computer typing on it. His tail flicked side to side behind him before Gabriel spoke. "Your just going to leave me in here?"

"Better in there then down there in the Zoo." Was the reply he got back from Caesar.

"Better down there then in here." Replied Gabriel making Caesar turn one brow raising.

"Oh? What makes you say that monkey?" Asked Caesar curiously.

"I am not a damn monkey you lab hack!" Said Gabriel slamming his palms on the containment wall making it vibrate. Gabriel's eyes turned looking at it curiously before he'd hit it again his head tilting eyes focusing. It vibrated oddly to him with his sensitive hands on it he could feel the vibrations clearly.

"Sorry Monkey but your staying in there, till I get the ok to let you out." Said Caesar looking slightly sympathetic to the younger male's plight.

"Fine then I'll let myself out." Said Gabriel drawing back one fist shifting back to slam his fist into the glass. That hurt though he listened to the Vibrations. He saw Caesar coming closer though and when his hand went through the glass Caesar was ready when the young man busted through. In a split second mishap Gabriel ended up on top of the older male with the man's hand clenched around his tail. That white hot pain came again as Gabriel drooped flat against Caesar letting out a whimper.

"Sorry Monkey, but I told you, your not getting out."Said Caesar once more letting his fingers soothe the pain once more. He couldn't believe that the young man's hands were not cut from the glass but there was nothing harmed.

"I want out of there! At least let me out of there.. Please? It's small and there is no air." Gabriel had an air of desperation to his voice.

"Are you claustrophobic?" Caesar of course had to ask that question. Gabriel's eyes closing before the older male felt the young man nod slowly.

"Yes so please don't put me back in..." Gabriel hated being this weak hated being in this type of position. At someone else's whims and not his own.

Caesar sighed before slipping something around the young man's wrist locking it tight enough to make sure the young man couldn't get it off. Gabriel looked at the strange device before looking to Caesar a questioning look on his face.

"So you can't escape my little monkey." Caesar said reaching out to brush back that unruly set of bangs only to have them fall back into place.

"I'm not your Monkey." Gabriel said his cheek resting against that chest before he felt one hand brush along his back in an attempt to soothe him.

It was quiet just the two of them for the moment Gabriel was quiet his eyes closing. He could hear the rapid heartbeat. It was nice to just hear something other then the buzz of lights. A faint smile coming as the day's events caught up with him sending him into darkness once more.

Author's note: I've been wanting to do a Caesar centered fic for a while so please be gentle with me.

Don't own it more then likely never will. I do how ever own Gabbikins twisted little monkey...


	2. Lets Monkey Around

He didn't have complete freedom, but he had some at the moment. Sitting on the edge of the man's desk Gabriel watched Caesar pace from one spot to another. The man was making something it seemed. For a moment Gabriel wondered if the man ever stood still when Caesar paused looking over something. It seemed the man did pause from time to time.

Breakfast was a challenge to get Gabriel to eat it ended in him stealing Caesar's smoothie and staring at the man from the top of a high place. It seemed to Caesar the young man enjoyed the act of doing it what he could not figure out however was why? The next day the same thing happened just as he was about to take a drink of it said object was missing from his hand. Gabriel and his freshly made peach mango smoothie were on top of the large computer that black tail flicking side to side an amused look on Gabriel's face.

"Gabriel your not amusing you know." Said Caesar standing in front of the desk one foot tapping.

"Oh?" Gabriel raised one brow looking down his chin resting on one knee. "Problem?" Continued Gabriel a slow lazy smile coming.

"Yes, that's my breakfast." Caesar said a slightly annoyed look coming as he folded his arms.

Gabriel chuckled softly making his way down the computer to land on the desk in front of Caesar the smoothie container held in his tail. "Then I'll apologize.." Said Gabriel leaning slightly his tail coming around to offer the smoothie back to the man.

Caesar eyed it for a moment wondering if it was a test from the younger male before taking the smoothie container gently. A soft purr would come before Gabriel would shift laying on his side on the desk. "Oi when am I going to be able to run around again?"

For a moment after hearing that question Caesar wanted to lie, to tell him soon. The truth was the boy was never leaving Providence. Once they figured out how he threw the collar he'd be of no more use. He'd be dropped in the hole or worse he'd be another disposable tool.

Looking into those eyes Caesar sighed softly shaking his head. "You won't be able to leave Providence. The Black Knight would not let you go." Caesar was honest Gabriel could smell the regret on the man.

"It's not your fault.." Said Gabriel unable to help it he reached out after turning to face the man fully his arms wrapping around slowly. "I don't blame you, you might have made those collars, but I think you only wanted to make people safer from the rampaging ones. You didn't know they were going to use them like this." Said Gabriel his hands gently stroking Caesar's back.

For a moment Caesar felt like he was being mocked, but when he felt Gabriel's arms wrap around and those gentle hands on his back he realized the boy was telling the truth. It was like a knife to the heart in a way. The boy was trusting him, forgiving him without reason. It reminded him of someone else, someone else who trusted him.

"How did you get your name.." Caesar said looking at Gabriel who raised one brow.

"Why? I got it from my father?" Said Gabriel looking confused

"Your father? What was his name?" Said Caesar starting to put pieces of the boy's identity in place.

"I was named after him, he was Gabriel Rylander a brilliant scientist and a good man.." said Gabriel looking sadly downwards.

"Your father?! Mio Dios! Why didn't you say anything?!" Said Caesar his hands coming up to drop on Gabriel's shoulders looking at the younger male.

"Er, no one asked me?" Said Gabriel looking at Caesar like the man was insane. Depending on who you asked he could have been judged insane.

"Why is that so important?" Asked Gabriel his head tilting in a confused manner.

"Your father is alive!" Exclaimed Caesar grabbing Gabriel's wrist starting to haul the teenager after himself.

"Where are we going?" Asked Gabriel following behind the man looking anxious.

"To your father, well what's left of him anyways." Caesar replied before opening the lab door. Being confronted with the Black Pawns Caesar looked from one to the other before raising one hand. "I need to take him upstairs to the other lab to run a test." Said Caesar with a straight face. Gabriel said nothing looking at the pawns an annoyed look coming.

"Understood we will accompany you upstairs." Said one of the Black Pawns moving along with Caesar and Gabriel.

When one of the Pawns moved too close to him Gabriel snapped at the thing before Caesar spoke. "Don't get too close to him. He might be under restraint, but he's still dangerous."

Gabriel blinked restraint? That thing on his wrist? It was a restraint? Was that why he couldn't sense things like he normally did?

"So when were you going to tell me about that?" Asked Gabriel fixing Caesar with an annoyed look.

"Well you didn't ask, so I didn't even think to tell you. I did have other things on my mind." Caesar responded before opening a door giving Gabriel a push forwards.

"What is that.." Gabriel froze up looking at the strange yellow glowing device his eyes narrowing.

He didn't see his father in there was Caesar pulling his leg to get him to come there for more testing? Then something moved in it causing Gabriel to jump in surprise his tail uncurling to flick side to side puffing up. For a moment he reminded Caesar of a cat investigating something the way he was moving around the base of the object before Gabriel stopped watching it with a critical look on his face.

"Hello Gabby.." said a voice Gabriel knew. It was his father's voice, but there was no physical form.

"Dad? Where are you?" Asked Gabriel willing to over look the use of that nickname simply because it was his father.

The contents of the tube started to form an image of his father's body Gabriel's eyes widening before he took a step back looking worried. "Dad.. what happened?!" Gabriel spoke with a note of panic in his voice now.

"Easy Gabby, It was my fault I did something stupid." Said Rylander a sad look on his face. He though his son was dead or worse turned into a monstrous Evo how could he have known, his son would turn out so well.

"Turn around Gabby let your old man get a look at you.." Said Rylander waving one hand.

"Can you even see me like that?" Asked Gabriel turning his tail waving up and down now in slight worry.

"Well yes and no I see things differently but I still see visuals." Said Rylander his face showing a proud smile. "Look at you, Caesar's been protecting you?"

"He put me under restraint.." Gabriel's face went deadpan as he said that annoyance creeping into his voice as he stopped turning his arms folding.

"Gabby listen to me, I want you to mind Caesar. I know your eighteen and you think you know everything, but The Black Knight however won't see it like that. Caesar is, a little crazy at times, but it's all right. Caesar will take care of you, because if he doesn't I'll hurt him." Rylander fixed Caesar with a look that made the younger man gulp.

Gabriel had been on the receiving end of that look when he was younger and even he had to cringe. It was the look of a protective parent. A small smile came to Rylander's face as he looked at his son. Gabriel had turned out wonderful as he'd hoped his son would have. He must have gotten the finished Nanites in him perhaps. The man didn't know all he knew was he was so proud of his son.

"Visitation time is over gentlemen you have work to do Doctor Rylander.." The Black Knight spoke as she walked in the room.

Gabriel tensed unsure what to make of this woman at all. A small smile came to the woman's face before she spoke. "I'm sorry about the other day, I'm very hard pressed at times and must apologize for taking it out on you."

For a moment Gabriel said nothing his tail flicking up and down in an expression that Caesar had figured out to be thoughtful or that he was thinking. Finally Gabriel nodded slowly "I understand, it's not easy telling idiots what to do is it?"

For a moment the woman said nothing before a soft chuckle came from her. "No it isn't, but I manage."

Rylander spoke up then "Black Knight allow me to introduce my son Gabriel Leo Rylander."

Gabriel lowered his head in a bow quietly showing respect which made Caesar and Rylander relax. It was good that Gabriel was behaving with this woman. She was the one at the moment in Providence who had the power to make his life good or a living hell.

"Caesar perhaps we can find a room for him if he is willing to cooperate with us. We might even be able to find him something to do." Said the Black Knight a smile coming to her lips. The boy could be very useful in the field. If he could be shown that she was the one in charge he might even go far.

"I see, well there is the room next to my labs I could keep an eye on him then in case he's injured or something.." Caesar had spoken up a serious look on his face.

"See that he's moved in there then, are you saying you'll take responsibility for him Doctor Salazar?" Asked the Black Knight looking amused.

"Yes, his father already asked me to look after him. I plan on doing as asked." A small note of condescending tone slipped into Caesar's voice for a moment. Gabriel looked amused when he noticed that, but he said nothing out loud.

"Very well then he is your responsibility. See to it he's kept in line Caesar, I don't want any mess ups." Said the Black Knight leaving the lab.

Gabriel watched her leave before speaking. "I almost feel sorry for her. Having to deal with greedy idiots, she just wants to get ahead a bit."

"How did you know that?" Caesar had spoken up looking confused to Gabriel's words.

"Cause I smelled it on her, she's tired of being looked down on. A lot of women are like that.." Gabriel shook his head before walking towards the door.

"We should get going Rylander I'll watch out for him." Caesar said as he turned walking for the door.

"Right Gabriel behave and I love you son.. Oh and Caesar I'll just stay here and Guard the equipment till it's time." Said Rylander a smirk coming to his face before the glow of the tube dulled down once more.

"How did it happen?" Said Gabriel turning his head to look at Caesar red eyes narrowed.

"Van Kleiss and he had an incident in the reactor room of his compound.." Caesar trailed off unsure if he should tell Gabriel the rest or not.

"Why do I feel like your holding back on me?" Asked Gabriel inching closer to Caesar who suddenly looked wary of the younger male his head tilting back.

"I don't know what your talking about Gabriel" Holding back? No Caesar wasn't holding back he just wasn't telling the total truth. How could Gabriel have known that?

"I can smell when your lying you know.." Said Gabriel with a deadpan expression once more. "Tell the truth Caesar.."

"Alright, Van Kleiss went after your father in the hopes of getting the Omega One Nanite.. Your father figured that out and to protect it before Van Kleiss could get to it he put it in my little brother!" Caesar officially knew from the ominous growl Gabriel let out he was angry.

"I'll kill him, if I ever see him I'll kill him.." Gabriel growled tail puffed up snapping side to side before Caesar sighed reaching out to catch the furry appendage in his fingers the tips gently stroking the fur.

"No Gabriel, if you do that you will be in a lot of danger.."It was the gentle movements more then Caesar's words, that made Gabriel relax the fur on his tail slowly smoothing under those gentle fingers. "Fine I won't go after him, but that doesn't mean I'll enjoy being around him!" Said Gabriel folding his arms mouth curving downwards.

Caesar had to stifle a chuckle at the look on that pretty face. Wait did he just think pretty? Caesar shook his head a moment before releasing Gabriel's tail clearing his throat. "Ahem! Let's get back to the lab and I'll check to see what your restrictions are, I think we can go from there on what you can or can't do." Said Caesar

Gabriel raised one brow amusedly he'd smelled attraction for a moment and this amused him more then anything. "That's fine I'll follow you then if you don't mind.. " Caesar froze up unsure on what the other meant before Gabriel sighed "I don't know my way around yet? I need you to guide me to the lab?" Said Gabriel looking amused now.

"Oh, that's right you haven't been out much have you? Would you like the tour?" Caesar was a little anxious to see how Gabriel would take the petting Zoo with all the strange Evo animals it had.

A shrug would come from Gabriel as he walked " Sure, I don't have a problem with it.."

Caesar walked the teenager down to the lab settling down in front of his computer tapping away at the keys before he tipped his head. " That's funny they put you under me for responsibilities."

Gabriel was silent staring at the other, his life was in this man's hands?

Such a thought was simply out of his mind's ability to comprehend.

For a moment he paced tail swaying up and down behind him. "Let me get this straight, they want me to report to you? For what?" Said Gabriel looking mildly worried.

"Everything, your my responsibility.." Caesar trailed off one hand coming up to rub the bridge of his nose.

For a moment Gabriel was silent eyes wide before his tail drooped. This was almost as bad as Slavery. If Caesar didn't want him going anywhere he couldn't go anywhere. This was almost as bad for him as being dead.

Red eyes dulled Gabriel's head drooping. "...No.." It was so quiet so soft for a moment Gabriel didn't even realize he'd said it. For a moment Caesar was quiet his eyes narrowed watching the other Gabriel was giving nothing away his emotions locked down before his eyes lost their color in them.

"I refuse!" Gabriel glared his tail puffing up his hands clenching. "You can't make me listen to you! Your not my Alpha!" Gabriel growled his eyes narrowing his tail snapping side to side quickly.

Caesar's face bore a strangely worried look for a moment before he stood holding his hands up "Easy.. Gabriel it's ok.." The closer Caesar got the more Gabriel growled till it was a thunderous roar.

Caesar's hand came up to grip the back of Gabriel's neck clenching making the younger male flinch.

"Be Quiet.." Caesar's voice was commanding but soft as silk.

Gabriel stiffened staring at the other before his growl broke as he looked to the other quietly.

For a moment neither of them spoke until Caesar leaned closer till he was inches from Gabriel's lips with his own eyes half closed. "Sit Monkey.." Caesar said his hand releasing Gabriel who dropped to his knees shaking.

Rage or fear the emotion was so strong in those red eyes Caesar couldn't tell. Caesar's hand raised resting on Gabriel's head as he spoke "I am your Alpha and you will obey."

Gabriel's eyes flashed white for a moment before he settled more on his knees his tail resting on the floor behind him curling around his legs..


	3. Honey Sweet

Gabriel Caesar noticed was playful at night not wanting to sleep right away. This could be problematic for the older man as he did enjoy sleeping.

Caesar was very good at ignoring someone though at times. Gabriel how ever he could not ignore when the younger male rubbed his head against his arm. For a moment Caesar was curious about this wondering where it was going. With felines it was a show of ownership or claiming. That of course was when he noticed his badge was hanging from the little brat's mouth. A smirk coming red eyes flashing before off Gabriel went. Caesar face palmed before he realized something a little too late. With his Badge Gabriel could get out of the building.

"I need my badge security disabled and quickly.." Caesar said looking annoyed.

The technician in charge looked at him and raised one brow "Gabby?"

"Again.." Caesar sighed this was the fourth time in a week it happened. It was becoming a regular thing now for the impish teen to do.

Ten minutes later Gabriel was brought back to Caesar arms folded four Black Pawns around him.

"Well?" Said Caesar when the Pawns left.

"I was bored, I wanted to go do something!" Gabriel growled out looking annoyed at getting caught. Caesar stared for a moment before shaking his head walking around the desk to grip Gabriel's wrist turning on the restraint. For a moment it functioned fine then Gabriel yelped as it smoked. Caesar's eyes widened before the thing popped off dropping to the floor beeping loudly. For a moment neither moved Gabriel eyed the thing crouching down to poke it with one finger. "Um what just happened?"

"That's what I'd like to know.." Caesar grabbed a device to scan Gabriel who raised one brow.

"What's that.." Gabriel eyed the device before dancing to the side of where Caesar had the device pointed.

"Gabriel hold still.." Caesar started to try and keep the teenager from moving which ended up in Gabriel under him snarling and Caesar gripping the boy's shoulder in an effort to keep him still.

"Gabriel hold still!" Caesar looked mildly annoyed his brow raised.

"No! I'm not giving anything up! Let go!" Gabriel said his eyes narrowing.

Caesar sighed before Gabriel hissed loudly thrashing. Caesar was at his wits end with this ornery little thing. His mouth set in a line before he gripped the back of Gabriel's neck earning an interesting reaction. The boy went limp allowing himself to be scanned. As soon as he was done being scanned and Caesar removed his hands the boy bucked him off and shot across the room. Hitting the desk Gabriel leaped up landing on the computer console sitting there growling.

Decoding this was going to take a while Caesar sighed heading to his desk. Plugging the device in Caesar sat for a while watching data go across the screen. At one point he did look over to check on Gabriel who was still watching him glaring slightly. Caesar eyed the teenager back before Gabriel glared and in a rather interesting show of behavior the teen's tail shot ramrod straight in the air behind him.

This was a rather unusual display for him, what did it mean? Caesar was rather curious so he moved closer. Gabriel dropped his head growling loudly. A growl Caesar had learned was warning. The dropped head could mean he was angry. Caesar stood folding his arms watching Gabriel who glared eyes narrowed pupils very constricted.

He was angry, that's what Caesar figured out. He couldn't blame Gabriel so Caesar simply smiled before turning his head. "I suppose if I was you I'd be angry too..." Said Caesar making Gabriel's growl die out. The man wasn't lying, the teenager could tell that much. "Why did you want to go out?" Asked Caesar curiously.

Gabriel eyed him for a moment head tilting back pupils becoming less constricted. "Because I want better clothes then these.. I've been wearing providence things for a week. The same ones.." Gabriel said before sighing moving down from the console to stand in front of Caesar.

"What you did was Dangerous little Monkey, those pawns won't hesitate to hurt you. She won't hesitate to use you.." Caesar said as he reached one hand out resting it on Gabriel's head.

"I know, but it's not fair! I didn't ask for this. I didn't even want to be here." Gabriel said lowering his head looking at Caesar's boots.

Caesar for a moment felt like he was partly to blame for this in a way. He'd been so interested in studying Gabriel he'd forgotten the boy had needs. That Gabriel wasn't used to this type of life. Slowly Caesar let out the breath he didn't even realize he'd been holding his arms wrapping around Gabriel's shoulders.

"I'm sorry I took it, I just wanted to be able to get some things." Said Gabriel his hands curling around Caesar's vest.

Caesar sighed letting his hands stroke Gabriel's back soothingly before shaking his head. "Give me a list, I'll go and get it myself.." Said Caesar removing one hand to grab a clip board holding it towards Gabriel.

"Anything? I can get anything?" Asked Gabriel.

For a moment Caesar was hesitant but that look was precious on that pretty face. "Anything you want Gabby.." Said Caesar a hesitant smile coming to his lips.

Gabriel took a seat on Caesar's desk as the man worked on studying the data Gabriel was making his list. In the span of two hours both of them were done with their current chores. Caesar took the list promising to get the items requested.

In the time Caesar was gone Gabriel eyed the lab, without Caesar's presence it seemed almost lifeless. Gabriel fidgeted and he inched his way to the door. Caesar hadn't told him to stay in the lab. The pawns on the other side of the door though looked down as he opened it.

"You are under Orders by Doctor Salazar to remain here.." Said one of the Pawns. They always made his skin crawl. The fur on Gabriel's tail rising up as he backed into the lab shutting the door.

Oh he'd stay in the lab alright. With them outside the door for sure he would.

When Caesar got back he found Gabriel sound asleep curled up in his chair under his lab coat quietly sleeping. A peaceful look on Gabriel's face though Caesar noticed he almost looked like he was hiding under that coat. One hand reached down gently stroking the black hair as Gabriel stretched a purr coming before the red eyes opened.

"Your back?" Gabriel asked as he sat up reaching out towards Caesar arms curling around the older male's waist his head resting against Caesar's chest making the man in question raise one brow curiously.

"Yes it took me less time then I thought it would. One of the shop keepers knew what you were asking for." Caesar said one bag put on the desk as he wrapped one arm around Gabriel.

"Even the hoodie?" Asked Gabriel looking hopeful.

"Yes Gabriel even the hoodie.." Said Caesar holding it out.

Gabriel couldn't even wait to take the tags off and he was in the garment eyes closing. Contentment seemed to ooze out of him as he sat there curled against Caesar's side as the man worked. Once in a while during this time Caesar's hand would stray to that soft black hoodie teasing it like he would Gabriel's hair. The contented smile that showed on Gabriel's face was sweeter then honey in Caesar's mind. For a moment the two forgot where they were. They were not prisoner and guard of sorts. They were simply two people side by side.

It was at that moment Gabriel chose to plant himself in Caesar's lap his arms wrapping around the older male's neck. That hoodie kept Gabriel warm, but what really kept him warm while Caesar was working was the man himself he was curled against.

Gabriel closed his eyes taking a breath relishing Caesar's scent. It was warm like tropical breezes and smelled of hints of fruit. Caesar was calm even with him here. The man was content to do his work. Gabriel was content to let the man. A sense of harmony was here between the two.

"When the Event happened I was in school.." Gabriel started Caesar's vest between his fingers. "I remember it was dark like something had put the lights out. It was horrible, when I changed. Men weren't meant to have tails I suppose and me growing one was painful.." Continued Gabriel as Caesar's fingers stopped their typing as the older man looked down to him listening.

"I remember the door being stuck and clawing at it, when I calmed down and pulled on it the door opened for me. I hated being stuck in that space, I think that's where it came from..The phobia." Gabriel was quietly speaking for once.

Caesar sighed before shifting to get comfortable in his chair to listen to Gabriel speak.

"People where running around, some already changing.. It was horrible like hysteria had broken out. The cops where useless.." Gabriel said clenching his hands tighter In Caesar's vest.

"Gabriel what can you do?" Caesar asked quietly in a calm voice.

"I'm fast, I'm strong, and I'm like an animal..I can smell things you can't even imagine. I hear things normal people couldn't. I feel things on a deeper level. The smallest brush of air can tell me many things.." Gabriel said trailing off hesitantly.

Caesar was quiet one hand moving against Gabriel's back soothingly waiting for the younger to continue.

"Your scent reminds me of warm ocean breezes mixed with fruit when your content..When your angry or upset like cold sea water and a hint of earthy tones.." Gabriel's voice softened his eyes sliding closed.

"I smell like.. I'm not surprised about the fruit part, but why warm ocean breezes?" Asked Caesar his face showing surprise.

"Cause your naturally a good person who simply wants to do what they think is right.. When your angry or upset it's because you feel betrayed and so your emotions reflect that like an ocean wave crashing against a beach.." Said Gabriel bringing his head up his hands sliding up to rest on Caesar's face making the older male's breath hitch at the unexpected contact.

"Or maybe because I like warmth and fruit, or the ocean.." Said Gabriel leaning closer to Caesar his head tilting.

Those red eyes were so close to his own Caesar couldn't help but close his eyes as their lips met. It was like a tingle ran through his lips that were connected to Gabriel's. One hand hesitated then rested on the back area of Gabriel's hoodie where the younger male's neck would be.

The lack of air drove them apart finally the lingering taste of sweetness on his lips made Caesar smile in a goofy manner. Gabriel couldn't help the look of amusement that came after seeing that smile his own lips curling slightly upwards.

Caesar suddenly found he didn't mind his impish companion being around. Gabriel found that he didn't mind being around the some what forgetful man.

Then the question came again this time gently asked "Gabriel how did you throw the collar off.." Asked Caesar again holding his breath waiting to see if the boy would trust him enough to answer.

Gabriel eyed him looking away then looking back as if in thought. How did he put it? That it wasn't supposed to be on him? That it wasn't natural? After a few moments thought Gabriel looked back to Caesar "My Nanites didn't like it. They don't like being restrained either so don't try?" Said Gabriel his voice softening near the end as if pleading.

Caesar was silent his lips curving in a sad smile "On one condition little Monkey, no more trying to escape me. I'm not the enemy." Said Caesar his arms wrapping around Gabriel who once more rested close his eyes closing a content purr coming as a nod came. Gabriel's tail uncurled from his waist to rest curled over Caesar's leg gently squeezing.

When Caesar thought to open his mouth and ask something he looked down to see Gabriel sound asleep a soft smile coming as Caesar stood up. Holding the teenager in his arms carefully he put him to bed. It was late very late, but he'd learned something about the boy. That Gabriel could be very sweet when he wanted to be. One hand raised resting against his own lips as Caesar walked back to his chair sitting down. Yes Gabriel could be very sweet when he wanted to be, or someone took the effort and time to see and earn that sweetness.

Author's note: Sorry for the lack of updates..Gabby held out on me..

Disclaimer: Don't own it Man Of Action and Cartoon Network do. I'm simply borrowing it I'll put it back when I'm finished.. I do however own Gabriel.


	4. Hot Headed Honey

Gabriel did not like the pawns he did not like them at all. Being around them unnerved him, but it was even worse half being run over by a rampant teen. With a yelp the monkey tailed teenager fell over rattled. Seeing the person running towards the area he'd seen Caesar go he blinked curiously standing up. Cautiously he'd follow staying well out of the way climbing up one of the consoles his tail flicking side to side. He was curious to who the teenager was seeing the large hands the person seemed to generate he blinked going wide eyed. What were they going to do with those?!

Seeing the black pawns attacking the young man he turned his head before standing up.

Who ever the young man was it really was none of his business though getting a good look at him made Gabriel pause. It was odd who did the boy remind him of? Tilting his head Gabriel decided to follow the young man. Again he would stay out of view and when the young man grabbed Caesar by the chin Gabriel growled loudly.

That was his..

That was not to be hurt..

He'd snarl dropping feet first to land on the strange young man's shoulders lightly before leaping away landing in front of Caesar having pushed the teenager back with the force of his jump.

"Hey! No one asked you to join in!" Said the Teenager before Gabriel growled his tail puffed out lashing side to side.

"And no one told you, you could touch him!" Said Gabriel looking annoyed.

"Well he's my brother!" Said the young man hotly.

"Well he's MY lover!" Gabriel shot back eyes slitting as he hissed at the teenager like an angry cat.

Caesar blinked looking between both teenagers. Rex he was aware of being hot headed, but for Gabriel this was new. Amused by this Caesar wanted to see where it would go in a way.

"What?! He's doing..But he's older then you?!" Said Rex looking annoyedly at his brother.

Gabriel snorted his tail lashing side to side before one hand raised making a swiping motion at Rex. The Generator yelped dodging it by sliding back wards as Gabriel smirked.

"So? You act like he doesn't get urges.. You act like it's wrong.. I'm eighteen and I'm legal.." Said Gabriel dryly.

"Well yea but he's evil... Look what he's doing to the other Evos.." said Rex his hands on his hips.

Gabriel glared leaning forwards his own hands going on his hips. "So! If he hadn't think of how many innocent people would be killed by those same Evos rampaging!"

"Well don't they have a right to live free too?!" Said Rex taking a step forwards.

"They don't have a right to ruin other people's homes and lives!" Said Gabriel taking a step forwards tail ram rod straight hair starting to spike up.

"Who said they all did?! Maybe some of them are innocent!" Said Rex taking a step till they where nose to nose eyes inches from one another.

"None of them are innocent they all reek of destruction and violence!" Said Gabriel refusing to back down.

"How do you know that?!" Asked Rex scowling refusing to back down either.

"Cause I can smell it! My senses are so acute I can smell the fact that the last person you hugged was Female!" Gabriel said scowling at Rex who blinked his face going red.

"Well she was lonely and I felt bad for her.. Um.. Wait how the heck did I get on trial here!" Said Rex one hand fisting in the hoodie Gabriel wore.

"Hey! You be careful with that damn it! Caesar got that for me.." Gabriel was only a few seconds from loosing it when Caesar intervened.

"Rex stop it.. Don't harm Gabby!" One hand outstretched to separate both boys when Gabriel felt the fingers in his hoodie tighten. A snarl came as the dark haired teen bit into the joint of Rex's shoulder growling.

"OUCH! Caesar get your pet off me!" Rex flailed trying to dislodge the snarling teenager which just made him bite harder.

"Gabriel that's my little brother let go.." Caesar said one hand resting on the back of Gabriel's neck fingers slowly stroking the skin there. Gabriel clenched his eyes shut refusing to let go when he had a split second taste of metal. Gabriel quickly let go as the Generator's arms turned metal leaping back making Rex miss him by scant inches. Landing in a crouch Gabriel hissed warningly before Caesar caught him by the back of the neck.

"Gabriel down.." Caesar was quiet spoken but firm with his command making Gabriel stay down an annoyed look coming but still he followed the order.

"Rex come with me all your questions will be answered.." Caesar stared at his younger brother before reaching down one hand resting on Gabriel's back fingers tracing the younger male's tail before Caesar gave the tiniest tug as if saying get up.

He'd never seen Gabriel so angry so furious like that. It was like Rex had done something to challenge him without knowing it. It made Caesar wonder and after Rex was settled down the tired out scientist went back to his lab. Finding Gabriel in his chair legs drawn up Caesar raised one brow one hand descending to rest on the teen's hood covered head.

"Gabriel what was that all about.." Asked Caesar making Gabriel turn his head before his arms crept around Caesar's waist head pressing into the older man's side.

"He was attacking you..I didn't like it.. Your mine no one is allowed to do that!" Said Gabriel his face hidden.

For a moment Caesar was reminded how animal like this teenager could be despite being human looking. One arm crept around Gabriel's neck as the teenager started to purr softly at Caesar's touch.

"odd though the Pawns touch me all the time and you never react like that.." Asked Caesar looking amused.

"I don't like them either.." Gabriel said drawing back leaning upwards to nuzzle Caesar's shoulder eyes closing.

"Gabriel.." Caesar said half tempted to say something about how affectionate the younger male was being.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't like what he was doing." Gabriel said softly pressing his lips against Caesar's neck.

Caesar was silent eyes wide at how close Gabriel was to him before he melted into the Teenager tiredly his fingers tangling into Gabriel's hair his chin resting on Gabriel's shoulder.

"I forgive you... when it comes to Rex though, he can't be harmed Gabriel he needs to do something important.." Caesar said quietly.

"Why?" Asked Gabriel curiously his eyes looking to the older male.

"I can't tell you, the less you know the better. Those who know nothing can tell no secrets.." Said Caesar quietly his mouth curling in a slight smile before he patted the smaller male's head. "Come on now Gabby you trust me don't you?" Asked Caesar before falling silent the gentle rise and fall of his chest the only movement.

"I trust you, I just wonder when the time comes will he trust you so readily?" Gabriel frowned looking to the side before burying his face in Caesar's hair inhaling the scent of it. Red eyes closed as the two sat contentedly the only sound echoing through the labs was the soft beeping of Caesar's equipment. Gabriel was used to this what he was not used to was the feeling something was off. His eyes opened looking around as he noticed on one of the monitors that someone was walking around. They'd by passed the pawns on patrol making him wonder how they didn't see the person. His eyes narrowed as he looked at the sleeping Caesar before quietly exiting the lab.

Rex was poking around cautiously avoiding the Pawns only to come face to face with Gabriel who raised one brow studying the younger male.

"What are you doing?" Asked Gabriel quietly.

"Looking for answers.." Said Rex back quietly

"Follow me then, I'll bring you some place safe.." Said Gabriel quietly turning starting to walk down a different hall his tail flicking side to side.

Rex seeing it raised one hand curiously one finger reaching to quickly ruffle the fur as if feeling it. Gabriel said nothing merely curling it around his own waist hoodie pulled down over it hiding the extra appendage. "Don't do that.." Said Gabriel before opening a door gesturing.

"Where is this?" Asked Rex as he walked in quietly turning to face Gabriel who shut the door locking it behind them sliding down the wall.

"Sit, and listen please.." Said Gabriel pointing to the spot in front of himself.

Rex eyed him, but finally sat quiet listening red eyes meeting red eyes.

"Your brother isn't evil, and I can prove he's not." Said Gabriel before sliding out a small data pad opening a file.

"Where did you get that information? He's collaring Evos who didn't do anything." Said Rex before scooting closer to eye the Data pad Gabriel held up.

"Just listen.. Caesar invented them originally to deal with Rampaging Evos to make them safe to be in social settings. It was the consortium who decided they should be used on all Evos. Black Knight is their little enforcer in this." Said Gabriel dragging his fingers over the data pad bringing up another file letting Rex see the contents.

"Your friends did leave, they left with White Knight when she moved in. If your smart you won't go poking around, but seeing as your his brother I doubt you can contain your curiosity." Said Gabriel his head tilting.

"Well no I can't at times. I get bored and it's hard to focus sometimes.." Said Rex leaning back from the other before Gabriel smiled slightly.

"It must be a family trait, if your going to look for answers can I make a suggestion? The bottom of the vehicles isn't searched generally and if your going to sneak some where by all means try those. All I ask in return is you don't hurt Caesar, it's not his fault!" Said Gabriel clenching his fists.

"You really like him don't you?" Asked Rex looking amused slightly.

"Of course I do! He takes care of me, they would have locked me up or worse collared me repeatedly causing me pain. He keeps them from doing it so of course I love him!" Said Gabriel his eyes closing.

"Ok fine I'll let Caesar be. I don't like this, but I'll do it.." Said Rex before standing up quietly.

"If your smart you won't make any waves. I doubt though you'll listen your his brother after all.." Gabriel said standing up opening the door heading out.

When Rex got away Caesar looked hurt like he couldn't believe his brother would do it. Gabriel how ever shook his head. "He doesn't know anything, how can you expect him to know any better if you don't tell him anything?" Said Gabriel sitting in Caesar's lap quietly toying with the man's vest.

Author's note: It's short I apologize but As it was requested by two people One request Gabriel meeting Rex..Done.. Second request that I not abandon it..Done.. I won't abandon it I may take a while to get an idea but I will try my best not to abandon anything! This is for Niom Lamboise Sorry it took so long to get it out!

Disclaimer: No I don't own it if I did it wouldn't have ended on the note it did..I'd have gone all the way more seasons and everything..


End file.
